Rez
The current High Resonator of the Crystal Truth Movement, Rez was first constructed to be a weekend radio DJ. Cut off by the Great War before his set could begin, Rez would be found by missionaries belonging to the group in 2273. Discovering his ability to 'Cleanse' the crystals, the missionaries quickly brought him before Quentin Lowe, who deemed the bot the 'High Resonator." Biography Rez was commissioned by Bop FM, Seattle's big band station, as a weekend novelty DJ. he would be specially constructed with speakers along his torso and head to be able to play music anywhere. He was delivered to the station late Friday, October 22nd, 2077, but the Great War would occur before he could hit the airwaves. Rez would sit in the station for almost two centuries before being found by a group of scavenging Truthers. They activated the robot thinking it was perhaps the station manager, but would be stunned when it caused the crystals to resonate. After they recovered, they first fell to worshiping the robot, before digging through it's terminal. They would reprogram it to follow them and started back to the Crystal Compound, where they presented it to Lowe three days later upon arriving. The man would receive the robot privately, and interviewed it for hours before declaring it the high Resonator to the rest of his followers. His declaration was met with some skepticism until Rez, activated his speakers, causing their crystals to vibrate and silencing any dissent. Rez would then be returned to the radio station with a group of human underlings, who worked to repair the antenna and building. Rez would inaugurate the refurbished station with a special three hour broadcast that vibrated the cult's crystals so severely some would shatter. This occurrence would be seen as a miracle, the cleansing of negative Hedons from the members and their stones. Rez would be programmed to vibrate for only one hour afterward regardless however. Rez would prove fully capable of maintaining the building and equipment and would be left by himself, until a young drifter named Patagonia Flatts made contact with the Crystal Truth in 2281. Formerly half of Cat Chat, Flatts headed north to escape NCR censors and "squares," as well to avoid prison time like his co-host. Recognizing his somewhat-celebrity status, Lowe would quickly place Flatts under Rez at the Crystal Voice station, where the two would bond over their shared love of doo-wop music. Rez would instruct his new apprentice, who quickly mastered the system, it being similar to the NCRPR's. With a new voice on the air, Rez could then focus more time on the stations systems, allowing Flatts to stay on as long as the human wanted. The robot would continue the Mediation Hour everyday at noon however, holding to it's programming, in addition to repairing and monitoring a two-way call system. Rez has maintained his position and program since then, occasionally getting new programs and broadcasts from Lowe and the other Focusers. Flatts has further modified his programming to allow music, thus bringing Doo-wop back. Personality Rez is programmed to be a friendly and warm robot radio personality, and has gained a sizable fanbase because of this. It also makes him to manipulate and reprogram, though others rarely have a reason to do this. He does shut down when speaking to people programmed as "jerks" however, often leading to humorous moments during the call-in show. Category:Characters Category:Synthetics Category:Cascadia Category:Cults